


见异思迁24

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	见异思迁24

见异思迁（KK）24

＃ABO设定  
＃没有三观  
＃婚内出轨预警  
＃虐妻一时爽，追妻火葬场  
＃雷文预警  
＃我都打这么多预警了拜托你右上角关掉吧

24

堂本光一一把自己关在浴室里洗了一个漫长的凉水澡之后，自以为自己已经做好了万全的心理准备，然后才推开了浴室的大门。

他当然是有着想要这样那样的小心思，只不过以目前两个人这样的情况来看，他并不确定自己做到什么程度会不让刚感到厌烦。结合过的Alpha和OMEGA之前有着致命的吸引力，也就同样意味着，即便堂本刚真的顺从他做点什么，也不一定是真心实意这么想的。

而他在堂本刚面前，引以为傲的自制力向来是不管什么作用的。

就像当他迈出浴室两步的时候，他刚刚洗的冷水澡就已经完全的失去了功效。

堂本刚换上了一身浅色的真丝睡衣，正趴在两个人的双人床上看书，这样的姿势和贴身的睡衣刚好勾勒出曼妙的腰线来，而且上衣的下摆并没有好好的落在他身上，而是被蹭起来了一些，露出一点点腰部的皮肤来。

堂本光一觉得此刻自己一定像极了尾随的变态之流，整个房间那么大的空间他的目光却不由自主的落在堂本刚裸露出的那一点肌肤上。

随着堂本刚翻动书页落在枕头上的发丝，轻轻的抖动着，堂本光一的心脏也跟着加快了跳动。他得承认虽然堂本刚一直对于自己来说是很有魅力，但是当两个人之前处在婚姻的低潮期的时候，是绝比不上此时此刻他看到堂本刚的时候内心的浪潮涌动的。

三四年的婚姻里，情事根本数不胜数，但他觉得自己此刻却像一个初次经历人事的毛头小子一样，浑身烧的毛手毛脚的却不知道自己该做些什么。只好一小步一小步地从浴室挪到两个人的床边，挨着床边只坐了一点点的位置。

堂本刚压根就抬眼没看他，似乎真的沉浸到了他所看的书本里的内容里去，看的专心致志根本注意不到堂本光一已经从浴室里出来了。

堂本光一偷偷的瞅了一眼堂本刚正在看的书的内容，那是一本堂本刚绝不可能有兴趣的有关于相对论理论的书籍。

“刚……”

低声的叫了一声对方的名字，接下来的话都还没有说出口，堂本刚就先抬起了头，朝着他露出一个笑容来。

“你洗完了那就睡觉吧，晚安。”

说着就准备伸手去关他那一侧床头柜的灯。

“不是……那个……”

堂本刚收回了手，再次转头看向他，圆滚滚的纯真双眼里面盛满了迷惑，像是真的不知道堂本光一想要说什么一样。可是偏偏他半撑起了身体，在床头灯的暖橘色之下，解开了前面两颗扣子的真丝睡衣根本就遮盖不住他前胸白皙的皮肤。

堂本光一甚至觉得如果自己在偏偏头认真看一下，甚至能够看到更靠里的地方。

呼吸一停滞之下，刚刚想要说的话都不记得是什么了，更何况能够接他的话茬，堂本光一只好干笑了几声，老老实实的躺在了床上，没话找话似的提起了孩子。

“难得优希不睡这边，你能好好的睡个整觉，那就早点休息吧。”

哺乳期的OMEGA异常的辛苦，堂本光一经常夜半惊醒看到堂本刚起身去喂孩子，他并不会觉得这样吵到他，反而是很愧疚不能够提供帮助。其实他有想过要不要像是悠太那样给优希也请一支育儿团队，即便是有早田丽娜帮忙，刚这样带孩子还是非常的辛苦。但是话在嘴边绕了几绕，却都没有说出口，因为当初悠太之所以完全的需要交到别人手里照顾，正是因为当年他和刚之间的误会导致了刚身体那么差。

他听见堂本刚含混的嗯了一声，也重新转过身平躺在了床上。

“优希是个很乖的孩子，基本上不怎么闹人的。”

然后两个人又重新进入到了相对无言的状态，因为太久没有过这样平静的，好好的对话的机会，两个人其实都有一点不知所措，不知道该怎么样正常的沟通。

就像是当年堂本刚决意跟堂本光一离婚并且离开东京的时候，他是从没想过自己有一天还会重新回来，并且考虑着和堂本光一重新开始。

所以他更不可能有想过，如果他们俩经历了那样的彼此伤害之后还能够重新开始的话，又该以一个什么样的方式去相处，又该如何去看待对方以及对待两个人之间的感情。

这就不是一句我还爱你这样简单就能够打发的事情，感情是需要去良好的经营的，两个人之前就是因为没能好好经营感情才最终走向了一刀两断的结局。

他们可能在这件事情上都显得有些笨拙了。

而自己身边的这个家伙就更加的迟钝，堂本刚躺在床上愤愤的想，这种时候身为Alpha的家伙就不能主动的去做点什么事情吗？

他这样想着稍微的动了一下胳膊碰到了堂本光一的胳膊，冰得他下意识的缩了一下。

年末的天气是非常的寒冷，但是堂本家的公寓里有两个小孩子在暖气一直开得非常的足，更何况堂本光一是刚刚洗完澡出来，更应该身上热乎乎的才对。

堂本刚先是疑惑了若干秒钟，然后才意识过来刚刚堂本光一在浴室里做了什么，不由得勾起唇角，露出了一个笑容来。

这家伙，可真是个十足的笨蛋。

可是比起他其他时候的样子，这种面对感情的笨拙其实更显得真诚。堂本刚在心里头偷偷的琢磨，如果堂本光一真的在他面前表现的游刃有余，那才让他觉得难以接受。

他其实本来不需要忍的，自己这段时间以来故意的撩拨，还有两个人之间的情况，甚至于他对于自己的标记，都意味着如果堂本光一真的想要的话，他是可以轻而易举的得到的。正是因为考虑着照顾着自己的心情，堂本光一才显得这样的隐忍。

这种被珍视的心情无法不让人觉得高兴。

父亲的去世对于堂本刚的影响其实并没有多大，毕竟这个父亲很长时间以来对于他来讲只是一个陌路人，在接触的那一段岁月里带给他的也更多的是伤害。但他毕竟是一条生命的结束，堂本刚目睹了他生命的凋零，继而意识到其实在生死面前很多事情都显得浅薄。

放下前尘过往谈何容易，重新开始也并不是件简单的事情，他是不是应该可着劲儿的折磨堂本光一把他曾经吃过的苦头，都让堂本光一尝一遍才算满意？可是那么做的意义是什么呢，看着堂本光一不舒服并不会让他觉得高兴，这种较劲的方式倒是更像在和自己别劲儿。他人生的前二三十年里都总在委屈自己，都活到是两个孩子的父亲了，何尝不能更阔达一些，坦然的去面对自己真正的心意。

“光一……”

“嗯。”

堂本光一宛如上课偷偷睡觉的学生被老师突然点名回答问题一样，身体僵硬了一下立刻发出了一个音节表示自己有在认真听讲。

然后他听见堂本刚的声音变得很柔软，有点像是在撒娇那样，不过他实在不能立刻确定，毕竟他已经很久很久没有享受到过堂本刚的撒娇了。

“……有点难受……”

和大脑反应有些迟钝的堂本光一花了些时间来理解这句话的意思，然后赶紧坐起身来有些担忧的看向堂本刚。

“哪里不舒服，需要找医生来看吗，我让管家先生打电话………”

可是堂本刚笑盈盈的看向他，并不太像是哪里不舒服的样子。堂本光一呆愣愣的眨了眨眼睛，然后就感觉到堂本刚握住了他的手腕，带着他的手轻轻的覆在了他的胸口。

这次他可以确定这样软绵绵的声音的确是在撒娇没错。

“优希下午也喝的奶粉，有点难受。”

堂本光一这次飞快的察觉到了堂本刚话里的意思，他下意识的吞了吞口水，看一下堂本刚已经泛起驼红的脸颊，手掌无意识的用了点力。

悠太出生之后刚的身体一直起起伏伏的不好，悠太也是从一开始就是喝奶粉长大的，那个时候堂本光一的注意力都在如何才能调养好刚在身体上了哪有闲心思想东想西。因此他即便有听说过哺乳期的OMEGA是什么样子，也没能真正的感受过。

而他现在手掌上柔软的触感告诉他，他的自制力已经全线瓦解崩溃。

堂本光一自己都听得出他的声音在颤抖写。

“我………刚，你要再这样，我可就真的忍不住了……”

堂本刚稍微的转了转身，把半张脸埋进柔软的枕头里，声音里带上了几分缠绵。

“又没人要你忍……”

这句话如同一把带着魔力的钥匙，彻底打开了堂本光一的心房，他可是忍的够久了，就像是在沙漠当中已经口渴了许多天一直在向着，不知道哪里的正确方向前进的旅人一看到绿洲一般。

堂本光一跪在床上解堂本刚的睡衣，扣子的时候手指都在微微颤抖。

现在他可以无比清楚并且一览无余的看到自己肖想了这么些天的美景，堂本刚的胸本来就比普通的男人要稍微的大一些，而处在哺乳期的OMEGA则会为了孩子而二次发育，微微挺起的雪白的胸口上，两颗暗红色的凸起显得异常色气。

堂本光一的手指刚刚捏在凸起上面，就感觉到堂本刚的身体瑟缩了一下，猛吸了一口气。这个时候的OMEGA身体异常敏感，根本经不起任何的撩拨，堂本光一只是捏着他的乳首来回揉捏，就足够让他身下的家伙软趴趴的失去任何的反抗能力了。

堂本光一的整个手掌附在堂本刚的右胸上肆意的揉捏着，这样就能够听到堂本刚忍不住的流露出的几声呻吟。他俯下身含住堂本刚的左胸乳首，刚开始的时候只是轻轻的用舌尖舔拭着，别样的快感让身下的家伙既想要逃开又忍不住靠上来送到堂本光一面前。

堂本光一能够感觉堂本刚的胸部有点发胀，他说有点难受可能并不只是为了撩他，优希今天一天都喝的是奶粉，她刚爸爸出门的时候并没有留下奶来。

堂本光一乐滋滋的想，这下都便宜他了。

不过他不打算一开始就享用这样的美味，在稍微的品尝了一下这样的感觉之后，他松开了含着的堂本刚的乳首，感觉到对方的身体有意的继续靠过来，彻底的把堂本刚身上穿着的睡衣睡裤全都脱下来丢到了床下。

他心心念念了这么久的心爱的人，久违的再次没有任何遮盖的在他的顺从面前躺着。

堂本光一不知道怎么的想起他们两个人的初夜，那个时候他还没有清楚的意识到他已经爱上了堂本刚，而他身下的堂本刚显得有些笨拙又有些怯生生的，却毫无保留的向他打开了自己的身体。

他想，堂本刚有着一个被自己父亲一手造成的不幸的童年，他其实应该是很惧怕婚姻和去抚养下一代的，但是堂本刚却那样真诚的向他打开了自己的内心，并且愿意和他共同养育一个生命。

堂本光一俯下身吻上堂本刚的嘴唇，并不急切的想要攻城略地，只是温柔的吸允着他的嘴唇。

他想起两个人初夜的时候他其实神志不是非常的清楚，完全是顺随着内心做下去了。

现在想想，那时候的自己就没有足够的去珍惜堂本刚的心意。

“光一……”

也许是堂本光一突然表现的这样的温情，堂本刚有些奇怪的看向他。

暖色的灯光之下，堂本光一黑亮的眼睛倒映着他的脸，眼神里满是深情。

“刚，我爱你。”

“很爱很爱，比我自己想象的还要爱，而且早在我自己意识到的时候就是这样了。”

“我是个混蛋，但是这个混蛋也要谢谢你，给他没有最终错过你的机会。”

堂本刚没有说些什么，只是手指轻轻的抚上了堂本光一的脸，指腹轻轻的在他的脸颊上磨蹭着。

然后稍微的抬起头，在他的下巴上落下一个吻。

“光一，我们重新开始吧。”

这个轻柔的吻如同一片解药，如同一份救赎。

这个世界不是加减乘除算法，没有那么算得清的伤害和补偿，心怀爱意的人付出多少都会觉得不够，得到多少都会觉得满足。

堂本光一的吻再落下来的时候就变得激烈了很多，狂风骤雨般的吻落在堂本刚的眼角眉梢、唇边侧颈，像是恨不得把缺席了这么多年的吻全都补回来。

而堂本刚的手臂轻轻的环着他，温柔的承受每一个吻。

这样一番缠绵的亲吻下来，两个人的呼吸都乱了节奏，都没办法再冷静的讨论些什么。在此刻，行动明显要远高于语言。

堂本光一胡乱的扯掉了自己身上的衣服，一边敲开堂本刚的嘴唇勾着对方的舌头用力的吸允，一边火热的手掌已经轻车熟路的探到了堂本刚的双腿之间。被他吻的七晕八素的OMEGA早就动了情，双腿之间一片湿漉漉的，堂本光一的手刚覆上去，堂本刚的身体就一阵瑟缩。

于是堂本光一完全没有打算再继续克制，他摁着堂本刚的腰，把自己粗粝的性器顶在堂本刚的大腿软肉上来回的磨蹭，惹得对方不断的发出呻吟来，然后趁着堂本刚还没有做好准备的时候整根没入到他的身体当中。

许久没有经历过性爱的身体已经变得有些紧绷，此刻堂本光一完全勃起的性器猛地插入进来，让堂本刚下意识的绷紧了整个身体，感觉到自己的后学整个被撑了起来。

偏偏堂本光一还不打算给他任何的喘息机会，顶着他的身体立刻开始了猛烈的抽插。

“你……你慢点……唔……”

“慢点……唔……不行……”

老夫老妻的好处就在这里，堂本光一熟悉这个身体所有的敏感点，更何况这是属于他的OMEGA，挑起他身体里所有的情欲对于他来讲并非难事。很快堂本刚就连求饶的话都没法断断续续的说出口了，稍微的张开嘴露出来的都是甜乎乎的呻吟，其中夹杂着堂本光一的名字。

但是堂本光一想要的可不只是这样而已，前戏的时候他拼了命的忍住了，就是为了这会儿能够满足的享受。

他能感觉到身下的这个身体越来的越紧绷，明显是渐渐的到达了高潮的临界点，堂本光一坏心眼的俯下身在此刻含住了堂本刚的乳首，比起刚刚只是浅尝辄止的舔舐，这会儿他可是毫不客气的用力吸吮起来。

“……啊啊啊……不行………”

拿这件事情暗示性的挑逗堂本光一是一回事，真的在情事里让堂本光一吸着这里用力吸吮是另一回事。

堂本刚的身体本来就临近高潮，堂本光一这一使坏，他立刻能够感觉到所有的热量都像是立刻冲向了他的小腹，性器高高的扬起喷射出来，夹着堂本光一腰的大腿都颤抖起来。

而堂本光一这个混蛋却趁着他高潮的时候又向里顶了一些，把性器整个的顶进他的生殖腔里。非发情期被顶进生殖腔的感觉说不上好受，但他此刻的注意力却都不得不放在自己的前胸上，堂本光一一开始不得要领，但换了几个角度之后明显要比真正的婴儿聪明许多。

嘴里淡淡的奶味让人心生愉悦，堂本光一一边卖力的吸吮着，一边快速抽插着自己的性器准备成结。两边同时刺激的快感让堂本刚根本承受不来，一边努力的伸着手无力的推拒着堂本光一，一边却又张大了双腿让对方进入到更深的地方。

“你……你混蛋……啊……”

堂本光一终于松开了被他蹂躏了半天的一边乳首，却不肯就这样放过堂本刚，舔了舔已经红肿起来的乳首之后，又含着另一边继续吸吮。

堂本刚此刻已经被快感刺激的不知道该怎么办才好，孩子喂奶和被堂本光一含在嘴里根本是两个感觉，堂本光一的每一下吸吮都让他忍不住颤抖，而身下的性器也越来越大，在他生殖腔的最深处慢慢的涨大，在他感觉自己许久不被插入的身体已经快要承受不了的时候，堂本光一终于小幅度的抽插的射在了他的身体里。

堂本刚长长的呼了一口气，感觉自己差点要溺死在这场激烈的情事里。

而成结高潮的堂本光一此刻异常的满足，他连性器都不想从堂本刚的身体里抽出来，就这样的姿势牢牢的抱着堂本刚的身体，失而复得的喜悦比性高潮更让他感觉到满足。

湿漉漉的头发蹭了蹭堂本刚的侧颈。

“优希再长大一些的时候，我们再要个孩子吧。”

堂本刚想把枕头丢在堂本光一的脸上，奈何他此刻已经没有抬起胳膊的力气，只好用眼神狠狠的揪堂本光一的头发。

“要生你自己去生！”

堂本光一却对他恶狠狠的态度视若无睹，吧唧吧唧连着在他脸上亲了好几下。

“这一次我要从初次的检查开始就一直全程参与陪伴，我们要在他还在你的肚子里的时候就给他很多很多的爱，要让他成为全世界最最最幸福的小孩。”

堂本刚无可奈何的瘪了瘪嘴不想和此刻显得如此幼稚的堂本光一争论，半晌之后又没忍住笑出来，也侧过头亲了亲堂本光一的唇角。

“那他只能成为全世界最最最幸福的小孩之一了，因为我们已经有悠太和优希了。”

堂本光一脸上露出了一个可以算作是傻兮兮的笑容。

“嗯，你我，悠太和优希，还有我们以后的孩子，我们都会是全世界最幸福的人。”

堂本光一收紧了这个怀抱，把堂本刚紧紧的抱在怀里。

“刚，我爱你。”

“这句话刚刚已经说过了。”

“我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

……

堂本刚无可奈何的叹了口气。

“我也爱你。”

堂本光一美滋滋的就打算这样抱着堂本刚睡觉，灯都关了半天了，突然像想起来什么似的又把灯打开了。

“刚，我们明天去办复婚手续好不好？”

被从睡梦当中惊醒的堂本刚露出了一个尴尬又不是礼貌的笑容。

“做梦吧。”

end.


End file.
